Retribution
by Houkoutsune
Summary: "Let the punishment fit the crime." Ironico, pues el único crimen que cometí fue ser ignorante, en mí primer día de trabajo... Mi nombre es Erick, y este es mi punto de vista de como todo el mundo que solíamos conocer se fue al caño gracias a Umbrella...


Hola! Bueno, soy nuevo en la sección de Resident Evil, y tal vez el Survival Horror no sea lo mio, pero pensé que valía la pena intentarlo, así que creé esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Retribution  
**

**Act. 1: Smells Like Reality  
**

Oscuridad, era la única forma en la que podía describir el lugar en el que me encontraba actualmente, miraba con un deje de desesperación mis alrededores, mientras procedía a recargar la Beretta que sostenía en mis manos. "Sólo dos cartuchos, tengo que tener más cuidado." Me dije a mí mismo mientras guardaba los cargadores restantes, no estaba acostumbrado a usar este tipo de basura, para eso Umbrella había contratado guardaespaldas, aunque creo que ellos tienen algo diferente en "mente" ahora.

Suspiré levemente, habían pocas cosas que sabía acerca de "esos" sujetos, pero ciertamente era lo único que deseaba saber de ellos. Lo primero: Un solo disparo en la cabeza y caen. Segundo: Son muy sensibles al ruido y al calor. Y tercero: Sólo basta un mordisco para convertirte en uno de ellos. "Esto parece un maldito video juego de horror." Frustrado, intenté buscar el interruptor para encender las luces del salón, no es que le temiera a la oscuridad, bueno, al menos no lo hacía antes de que esos "podridos" escaparan.

Mí nombre es Erick, Erick Patrickson, 23 años, alto, de tes blanca y cabello corto de color rubio. Soy, bueno, solía trabajar como científico para Umbrella, pero aun era un novato, al menos en esa base subterránea, por lo que los bastardos no me mantenían al tanto de su "información confidencial." ya me parecía extraño que se tomarán tan enserio eso de la "receta secreta" aunque pensándolo bien fui un idiota al creerles.

Me deshice de la bata blanca manchada con sangre, y la tiré a un lado, no quería arriesgarme a enterarme de que el olor a sangre también los atraía, aun así debía cambiarme de ropa también. "Parece que tendré que hacerle una visita a los lockers." Y con esto, me levanté, dispuesto a regresar aún sabiendo que los "podridos" merodeaban los alrededores. "Y eso asumiendo que hallara el interruptor para encender las luces. "Por fin te encontré." Intenté sonar victorioso mientras giraba el interruptor hacia arriba, encendiendo las luces de la sala en la que me encontraba.

Los de Umbrella no escatimaban en gastos, a decir verdad _no sabían como. _no exageraría si dijera que sus rollos de baño consistían en billetes de 50 dólares cada uno, pero también era cierto que esos tíos eran locos y excéntricos como solo ellos podían, si me preguntan, para mí se trataba de una mafia que consistía de bichos raros.

Empezando por Annette Birkin y William Birkin, siempre sumidos en sus "investigaciones sobre nuevos tratamientos para la piel" y bien que resultaron, aun recuerdo cuando vi a aquella cosa que supuestamente era William Birkin, sólo le reconocí porque su ID colgaba de aquella bata retazada y hecha jirones. La piel de su cuerpo a excepción de parte de su rostro parecía haber sido desgarrada, ahora podía observar claramente los músculos palpitantes de su cuerpo, junto con algunos huesos y extraños fluidos cubriéndole, pero lo que sin duda alguna sobresalía era la extraña mutación que se había formado en su brazo izquierdo, donde muchos de sus huesos parecían haberse amontonado, rodeando a un extraño y aterrador ojos que observaba de un lado a otro en busca de una victima, sus músculos alrededor parecieron haber hinchado, y en ese mismo brazo sostenía una vara metálica. Por suerte correr y esconderme eran unos de mis talentos innatos.

Aunque parecía normal, la sala era un completo laberinto, empezando por un estrecho pasillo. Del lado izquierdo sólo habían un par de torres y cables regados en el suelo, por suerte los Zombies no tenían forma de pasar por aquí, o al menos así parecía, pues el salón seguía limpio. Y del lado derecho estaban todas las máquinas de la habitación, incluyendo un enorme panel con alrededor de 23 monitores filmando sus respectivas cámaras, obra de Annette, por su puesto. Irónicamente sólo servían alrededor de 5 o 6 actualmente. "Vaya pedazo de basura en el que gastan su dinero." Ciertamente soné frustrado, ya que mí plan era usar el monitor para cerciorarme de que áreas estaban infectadas y cuales no. Para mí desgracia los lockers no eran una de las áreas que los monitores mostraban. Golpeé el teclado con fuerza. "¡Maldita sea mi suerte!" Gruñí a regañadientes.

Decidí tomar algunos minutos para descansar, la semana había sido agitada, con todo eso del papeleo y la transferencia hacia un "Laboratorio especial de desarrollo" de Umbrella. Y justo cuando había obtenido permiso de descanso comenzó la pesadilla, y para mí suerte el descanso había sido demasiado leve, a lo mucho 3 o 4 horas por día, mis ojos pesaban como nunca, pero mi conciencia sabía que si me dormía, se acabó.

Sacudí mi cabeza para intentar despertarme un poco. "Necesito un café, y urgente." Me dirigí hacia el final del pasillo, para mí suerte, entre una vieja maquina de escribir y un polvoriento baúl se hallaba la cafetera, al parecer uno de los guardias estaba preparando algo de café antes del "incidente". Me acerqué lentamente, prestándole especial atención a la puerta, la cual se encontraba peligrosamente cerca. "Oh bueno, dudo mucho que ya vayan a usar este café."

Me senté en el sillón que se encontraba frente a los parcialmente inútiles monitores, reposando mí espalda en el sillón, ciertamente eran cómodos, al menos esos chiflados de Umbrella hicieron algo bueno con respecto a eso. Tomé la taza de café y le dí un sorbo, se sentía bien tener un momento de descanso, y más aun sabiendo que no se repetiría en un largo tiempo. "Ya llevo muchos días encerrado en este lugar, debo salir de aquí."

Centré mi atención en los monitores, mientras seguía disfrutando del café, las áreas que los monitores enseñaban estaban despejadas, o al menos así parecía, Eso explicaría el porque siguen en funcionamiento. "Aun así, de aquí al hangar tengo un largo camino…" Murmuré, dejando la taza a un lado y levantándome. "Mejor me dirijo a los lockers rápido." Y con esto, procedí a acercarme a la puerta.

Sólo con abrir la puerta el fétido y desagradable olor a podrido invadía mis sentidos y los descontrolaba completamente. "Ough… No sé si podré soportar esto…" Murmuré, mientras daba pasos lentos a lo largo de los pasillos, no podía arriesgarme a hacer mucho ruido o sin duda ellos vendrían por mí. Dejando a un lado las nauseas y frustración que el fétido olor dejaba en mi nariz, seguí mi camino hasta la intersección en la que se separaba el pasillo, descarté el ala derecha inmediatamente, ya que el olor a podrido parecía intensificarse en ese lugar, de todas maneras no estaba de más echarle un vistazo, tampoco quería terminar tomado por la retaguardia debido a mi falta de atención.

Una vez me aseguré que el ala izquierda estuviera despejada, inmediatamente cambié a la pared de la parte izquierda, levantando la Beretta para apuntar hacia la esquina derecha, había un cadáver en el suelo, completamente mutilado, le faltaba el brazo izquierdo y parte de su abdomen fue arrancando vorazmente, además de varios mordiscos alrededor de su cuerpo, en especial los hombros y cuello, de los cuales la carne podrida y los huesos sobresalían, además un pequeño orificio reposaba en su sien izquierda.

Ladeé mi cabeza a la izquierda rápidamente, apartando mi vista de la grotesca imagen que yacía en el suelo, aunque sabía en el fondo que debía acostumbrarme, pues esa clase de imágenes sería lo único que vería por un tiempo. "No, voy a salir de aquí, con vida…" Nuevamente fijé mi mirada en aquel orificio vagamente notable en su desollado rostro. Una sensación de alivio recorrió mi cuerpo, sólo podía tratarse de una bala.

Confiado en que quien sea que haya pasado antes se encargara de los zombies, decidí caminar silenciosamente hacia el ala izquierda, la puerta conservaba varias manchas de sangre, me acerqué lentamente a la puerta, aun empuñando mi beretta, listo para cualquier cosa que se aproximase al entrar.

Deslicé la tarjeta en el panel a la izquierda de la puerta, ubicado en la pared. He de admitir que el empeño en seguridad que le habían puesto a este lugar era perfecto para mantener a esas cosas alejadas de un lugar… o encerradas en él… Tragué saliva ante ese pensamiento, miré la puerta una vez más y luego las manchas de sangre, probablemente pertenecían al tipo al otro lado del pasillo. Un sudor frío recorrió mi rostro al tiempo que me colocaba frente a la puerta, la cual con un eco metálico comenzó a deslizarse a la derecha hasta darme vía libre a mí siguiente destino.

Lo único que debía hacer era acercarme a los lockers en la izquierda, sacar algo de ropa limpia y salir pitando de la sala antes de que lo que sea que esté encerrado ahí me atrapase. "Suena sencillo… Sí…" Intenté darme coraje, era peor cuando lo intentaba en mí mismo, definitivamente ese NO era uno de mis talentos innatos.

Fruncí el ceño, dirigiendome hacia el locker, era mi primer día en el laboratorio, por lo que no recordaba a la perfección cuál lugar me correspondía, aun así, antes de eso tenía que asegurarme de que no sería sorprendido, en la parte derecha, casi en el medio había una puerta de acero, y justo al lado de ella una ventana que daba buena vista de la sala que se hallaba tras esta.

Apoyé ambas manos en el fino cristal transparente aparentemente no había nada, para mi suerte el lugar estaba completamente vacío de cualquier… "¿Eh? Qué es eso?" me acerqué más al vidrio, había algo que llamaba mi atención, por lo que decidí echar un vistazo.

Una silueta surgió del rincón que desde la ventana era imposible observar, una extraña bestia ahora comenzaba a arañar el cristal que lo separa de su presa, quien por si no se han dado cuenta aun, era yo. Caí sentado en el áspero piso, observando horrorizado a aquella abominación que intentaba desesperadamente pasar a este lado, estaba completamente desollada, y sus músculos expuestos al aire estaban cubiertos de sangre, su cuerpo parecía haberse convertido forzosamente en uno cuadrúpedo, y su cabeza exponía al aire su cerebro palpitante, acompañado de una larga lengua parecida a la de un reptil que salía de su boca.

_"¡¿Qué demonios es eso?" _Pensó, la criatura continuaba embistiendo su cuerpo contra el fino vidrio transparente, hambriento y sediento de sangre, mientras yo me encontraba sumido en un trance, apreté los ojos para no seguir observando aquella horrorosa imagen. _"¡Muévete! ¡Muévete!" _Gritaba mentalmente, pero mi cuerpo no quería responder a ninguna orden.

Me tomó un par de minutos salir de aquél trance hipnótico, ¡¿De dónde diablos había salido esta criatura que parecía provenir del mismísimo infierno? Pero más importante aún, ¿Cuál era el verdadero objetivo de Umbrella entonces? El sonido del cuerpo de ese mutante embistiendo el vidrio me trajo de vuelta a este mundo, recordándome que este no era el mejor momento para entrar en pánico, y que si quería sobrevivir, tenía que acostumbrarme a ese tipo de cosas de ahora en adelante.

Me levanté, rezando porque el vidrio pudiera resistir lo suficiente como para darle tiempo de huir, y con eso en mente retomé mi camino hacia los lockers, torpemente comencé a contarlos uno a uno, irónicamente era un científico, pero no era capaz de reconocer mi casillero enseguida. Me sentí estúpido, lo admito, pero hey, si alguno de ustedes estuviera en pánico como yo, apuesto a que ni siquiera se hubieran levantado.

Llevé una mano a mí bolsillo derecho, sacando una llave la cual tenía el número 2 grabado en la parte superior, así que sin dudarlo me dirigí hacia ese casillero, me tomó alrededor de 30 segundos lograr introducir la llave, y en medio de la desesperación, otros 30 para girarla en el lado correcto. Ya comenzaba frustrarme, hasta que un leve "click" me indicó que la puerta finalmente se había abierto.

Instintivamente observé hacia la ventana, y ya comenzaba a arrepentirme de ello, el vidrio estaba cediendo, haciendo leves abolladuras en este, no faltaba mucho para que el monstruo pudiera pasar. Me apresuré a tomar mis pertenencias, pero quedé paralizado a los pocos segundos.

Todo pareció haberse ralentizado en ese instante, mientras el sonido del vidrio, transformándose en miles de fragmentos resonaba como un eco en mis oídos, así como el deformado mutante se abría paso entre estas, cayendo a unos cuantos pies detrás de mí, giré hacia la izquierda, y corrí hacia la puerta corrediza, sabía que sería inútil, pero tenía que hacer algo, no importa que.

La criatura se abalanzó sobre mí, ladeé la cabeza hacia la izquierda para observar como daba largos pero torpes saltos, los vidrios estaban incrustados en las patas del monstruo, abriendo leves heridas en sus músculos, pero entorpeciendo sus ataques de alguna u otra forma, aun así no parecía afectarle mucho, lo que me hizo pensar que no sentía dolor alguno, o bueno, no había forma de confirmarlo.

Me lancé hacia la izquierda, evitando al monstruo el cual chocó contra la pared, para mi infortunio, frente a la puerta, la cual se abrió automáticamente, aun así intentar escapar se trataba de un suicidio, si quería salir de aquí… "Tengo que matar a esa cosa… ¡¿Pero cómo?" Frustrado, levanté mi Beretta, temblaba como nunca, y sentía que iba a caer en cualquier momento. Estaba asustado.

Y lo peor, es que este sólo era el principio de mi lucha, mi lucha por la supervivencia…

_**Continuará…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado X3

Y dejen Reviews!~


End file.
